pokefanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucario
= Lucario = Lucario is a Fighting/Steel type Pokémon introduced in Generation 4. It is known as the Aura Pokémon. Lucario has a Mega Evolution, available from X & Y onwards. It evolves from Riolu when leveled up with high friendship during the day. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Lucario using the Lucarionite. Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length tail of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. As Mega Lucario, its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. It also develops spikes on both of its feet, which have become crimson too. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur. In Kalos, Mega Lucario is believed to be the first discovered Mega Evolution. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Lucario are primarily carnivores, hunting their prey in packs, though one Lucario was seen eating Berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet. Pokédex data Training Breeding Base stats The ranges shown on the right are for a level 100 Pokémon. Maximum values are based on a beneficial nature, 252 EVs, 31 IVs; minimum values are based on a hindering nature, 0 EVs, 0 IVs. Type defenses The effectiveness of each type on Lucario. Pokédex entries Evolution chart #447 Riolu Fighting → (Happiness, Daytime) #448 Lucario Fighting · Steel Moves learnt by level up Lucario learns the following moves in Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon at the levels specified. Moves learnt on evolution Lucario learns the following moves when it evolves in Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon (regardless of level). Egg moves Lucario learns the following moves via breeding in Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon. Details and compatible parents can be found on the Lucario egg moves page. Move Tutor moves Lucario can be taught these attacks in Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon from move tutors (details): Moves learnt by TM Lucario is compatible with these Technical Machines in Pokémon Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon: Where to find Lucario Category:Pokémon Category:Dark-Steel type Pokémon Category:Lucario Category:Aura Pokémon